


iron lips

by arhra



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arhra/pseuds/arhra





	iron lips

And I wanted to taste like candy to him,  
Even though the bobby pins my lips gripped left a tang in my mouth,  
And despite the blood that leaked from my lips because I could never stop biting them,

Even though my kiss must taste of iron.

And even though I'm sure my skin tastes like sour lemons,  
And my hands shimmer like snow under pale street light,  
He still blushes when he hears of a tragic boy somehow having the beautiful girl to himself,

Because he thinks that's me.

19/11/15


End file.
